Daughters Of Kaguya: The Key
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are sisters, they are Daughters of Kaguya. Kagome is the key and the heir. She has the power to alter the balance between good and evil. She inherit the scroll, which is the key to defeating Naraku. What is she dates a demon?


**Okay, well I wanted to do a new sesskag fic, so here it is! **

**~Daughters of Kaguya~**

**Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are sisters. They each have special powers, but Kagome is the key, she is also the heir. She holds the power to alter the balance between good and evil and she is the heir to a scroll which tells how to defeat the ultimate evil. When she falls in love with a demon, a follower of evil. Her sisters grow worried.**

**A/N: This is lightly based of of the Daughters of the Moon series. It will also be like a series, so this is the first book in the series **

**~The Key~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

Sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi watched the students going by on the steps of Sakura High. She was waiting for her sisters, Sango and Ayame. Kagome was no ordinary girl, no, she and her sisters had special powers that made them daughters of Kaguya. Kagome had the powers of time-travel, mind abilites, and premonitions. She was also the key and the heir.

She had the ability to alter the balance between good and evil. She also was the heir. The heir was the only one who could read the scroll that was passed down. On the scroll, it told how to destroy the evil known as Naraku.

Sango, was fifteen and she had the powers of invisibility and telechinesis. She could seperate her molecules and go invisible, once invisible she could glide smoothly into places that had even the smallest of crack, or air space. It came in handy whenever she was close to getting caught. She also had the power to move things with her mind. She could throw something at you without lifting a finger.

Ayame, was fourteen going on fifteen and she had the abilities of time freezing and blinking. She could freeze time, but only for short periods of time, the only people it didn't work on were her sisters. Ayame also had the ability of blinking. Blinking was the ability to go anywhere you wanted with a blink of an eye.

All these powers made the girls daughters of Kaguya, the moon goddess.

The reason the daughters were on Earth and not in the lunar realm with Kaguya were because long ago, Kaguya was found by a bamboo cutter. She was very small, so the poor bamboo cutter took her home, and he and his wife raised her.

When Kaguya grew, she became a beautiful young maiden. She was so beautiful, that the emperor fell in love with her. They ended up being together secretly. However, when Kaguya learned that she was the goddess of the moon, she left to her home in the skies. The only thing she left was a bottle of immortality and a letter to the emperor.

The emperor was deeply sorrowed, so he had his guards take the letter and the bottle of immortality and burn them both on the tallest mountain in Japan. The emperors days were filled with sorrow and despair, he desperatly wanted his maiden of the moon back.

Upon arriving, Kaguya found out she was pregnant. She watched the emperor day after day, and saw how unhappy he was. After giving birth, she saw she had three beautiful baby girls. The emperor was still in sorrow, so taking pity on him, she gave him their daughters.

The emperor was thrilled, and after many years with them, he died happily. Kaguya took back her daughters, but she noticed an evil, called Naraku rise up. His goal was to bring sorrow and despair on the human race. Kaguyas took pity on the humans, and gave up her daughters again, this time, to protect the humans.

For centeries, generation, after generation of daughters of the moon fought against Naraku. Then, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were born. Midoriko, their mentor was sure they were meant to defeat Naraku once and for all, because, no three girls had been born of the same mother since the original daughters.

By the time Sango and Ayame arrived, Kagome had already thought about her whole history. _'Wow. Time flies.' _She thought.

As Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked into the school, none of them noticed the pair of amber eyes watching them intently.

**Wow. I think this prolonge came out pretty good, even if it was short. Well, I gave you their history, please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
